Usagi Tsukino
Princess Usagi "Small Lady" Tsukino is a character from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and the main tritagonist (third protagonist) in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights, she has the power of the legendary Sailor Guardians and also goes by the alias of Neo Sailor Moon. Personality Usagi is typically cheery and outgoing. Though originally socially awkward due to all the bullying in her past and an inferiority complex of how she'd never step up to be as great a ruler as her mother is. But, thanks to her estrange meeting with the rest of the Knights, she has grew out of her shell and became more outgoing, eager to help anyone who needs it, like her friends helped her before, and hopes to someday become as a great hero as the rest of them and her mother in her youth. She's incredibly brave, and won't hesitate to face any threat to the lives of his friends, be it an entire army of robot drones or a deadly ninja robot intent on assasinating Shizuka. She has also studied and trained intensely under the mentorship of the team's veterans, especially Koji and Honey, and did not take her new duties as a defender of the Multiverse lightly. She is sometimes bratty due to her young age, but she still shows her gratitude towards the rest of her "family" when they come through her. History Pre-Series The only child of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion in 30th Century in Crystal Tokyo, Usagi was constantly bullied and ridiculed by the other children for not having any magical abilities like her mother. Not able to take anymore, she tried to break into her mother's chambers and steal her Legendary Silver Crystal. Unfortunately, that was when the Black Moon Clan attacked. Mini-Series As she ran from the destruction, she fell through a red portal and found herself lost in a forest. With only Luna P to accompany her, she ran off aimlessly until she came across a group of Black Moon Clan droids. Terrified once she saw their Black Moon symbols on their heads, she tried to flee, only to be cornered her against a cliffside, until she was saved by a teenage girl, who introduced herself as Star Butterfly. While she was intimidated by Star's brutal fighting skills, she also realized that there most likely wasn't anyone else around to protect her in case of any more drones, she decided to tag along with her to explore their surroundings. The two soon ran into a small group of Dark Army Drones, which were about to squash the two of them. Season 1 First Solo Mission The Knights got wind that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was constructing a new base of operations. Not sure how far into completion, the group nominated that one of them should sneak in and scope out the place. Usagi volunteered to go in herself, reasoning that since she was the smallest member of the group, she had less of a chance to be noticed (plus, it was about time she got her chance to shine). Everyone agreed, but only under the condition that Koji and Mazinger standby as backup in case something went wrong. Upon reaching their destination, Usagi parachuted out of Mazinger's cockpit, and proceeded to crash in a tree and got tangled in a mess of vines (off to a good start). There, she met a young girl named Nyoka who had been tooling around said woods. She helped pull her out of the vines with some surprising strength for a girl that looked to be around her age. Figuring then that since she lived around the area, she might know where the base was, Usagi asked that she show her immediately. They soon reached the base, while taking a jab at its ridiculous color scheme, and to an even bigger surprise, Nyoka knew a secret route that could them into the base. After making their way through an underground tunnel, she just came out and asked Nyoka how she knew all of this stuff, and what exactly she even was. With no other choice, Nyoka revealed that she was actually an android that lived at the base. She was very lonely, with all of the adults focused on building the base and none of the robots had as advanced A.I. as she had, so helping Usagi get in just seemed like the right thing to do. Remembering how lonely she was before she met the others. Usagi agreed to let her tag along on her mission. The two then quickly made their way inside, narrowly avoiding Cyclopian guards and falling ceilings. When they reach a nearby elevator, it shoots the two upward at great speed, before stopping and dumping them in a circular room with a single door and a monitor above it. On the monitor appears the fortress' commanding officer Dr. Kay, who also happened to be Nyoka's mother.Infiltration! Season 2 Season 3 The Battle of Mewni After Tom explained why Star had left for Mewni, so her mother could protect her from Toffee, Usagi was one of the first Knights to insist that they go to assist her. And so, along with Koji, Dani, Tom, and Tetsuya, she set off for Mewni aboard Tidal Wave. Once there, Pink and Tetsuya stayed behind at Mewni Castle to get a grip on the situation there, while the rest went out to search for Star. Sure enough, after a long while of searching, the group found Star and Moon in the Mewman forest, along with the unconscious High Commission. Usagi greeted Star with a strong, tearful hug, exclaiming that she thought she'd never see her sister again. Abilities & Equipment In her human form, Usagi doesn't have any special abilities. Most of her powers come from her Sailor Guardian form. Sailor Guardian Form Powers * Enhanced Strength ** Though this doesn't make her as strong as other members like Pink, Usagi is at least strong enough to catch and toss aside Megatron's foot when he tries to step on her. * Enhanced Jumping ** Usagi is able to jump great heights, amounting to about 12 meters into the air. * Moon Tiara Boomerang ** Usagi is able to remove her tiara from her forehead and launch it at an opponent like a boomerang. * Red Hair Pieces ** Usagi has a pair of red hair pieces attached to her hair buns. They create supersonic waves whenever she panics and starts crying, causing the pieces to amplify her wailing until it becomes physically painful for enemies. This attack is often used as a last resort when Usagi has no other way to protect herself. They can also be used to hear things from a great distance. * Moon Rod Given to her by her mother to aid in her efforts of fighting the forces of evil, its . It can also be used to block bladed weapons. This gives her access to several final attacks: ** Moon Princess Halation: *** Her mother's signature move, it generates several powerful moonlight-based blasts which are projected to different directions. ** Pink Sugar Heart Attack *** Usagi's first original spell for the wand, it is an unusually strong heart-based attack. While it only caused slight damage to a single wall, after lots of practice, it fires a surprisingly strong heart-shaped beam attack, with it firing hundreds of energy pellets shaped like hearts. * Double Crystal Lancer ** Combo attack w/ Pink: Usagi and Pink combine their energies and fire a strong magical blast at the opponent. * Final Dynamic Special ** Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond, Getter Dragon, Mazinger Z, Starlight and Great Mazinger: Usagi and Starlight start the attack by firing a Double Princess Beam at their opponent and raise them into the air. Relationships Neo Queen Serenity King Endymion Sailor Pluto Pink Diamond Pink is Usagi's closest friend on the team. Though she occasionally gets on her nerves for some of her more outlandish activities and she'll be quick to poke fun at her for one of her mistakes or some of her more silly ideas, Pink and Usagi are so close, they could be mistaken for sisters. Mohm Mohm is Usagi's other closest friend on the team, with her often acting as her emotional support for when she's trying to test out a new spell or when she just needs someone to talk to. The two will often get into their own side missions while the other Knights are doing more "serious" tasks. Koji Kabuto Usagi views Koji as an older brother, from how he comforted her when she was scared and alone after the Dead Moon destroyed her home, to how he and his brother Shiro lost their parents when they were young. She also greatly admires his courage in battle, and can only hope that she can be as fearless as him someday. Honey Kisaragi Usagi views Honey as a protective older sister, with her being the first person she'll go to whenever she's feeling scared or depressed over a personal issue. Starlight Glimmer Catra Starscream Ruri Saotome Candace Flynn Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Lorelai Heinrich As two of the youngest members of the team, Usagi and Lorelai are close friends. Shizuka Noriko Takaya Kazumi Amano Melody Locus Dani Phantom Marin Ragan When Marin first arrived on Earth after he had crashed on the moon, Usagi was one of the first to show him sympathy, even trying to consul him when he revealed the fate of his home planet of S1, relating it to how her home was destroyed by some evil people as well. Pearl Fordo Usagi is somewhat scared of Fordo, mostly for how stern and brooding he can be. Ryoma Nagare Hayato Jin Michiru Saotome Star ButterflyStar Butterfly Notes This incarnation is a mix between her characterizations/story in the original anime and Crystal. Usagi's arc in the series is somewhat similar to that of Takua/Takanuva of Lego's Bionicle, as both youngsters act as audience surrogates and possess great, hidden powers that help their comrades beat impossible odds, Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Sailor Guardians Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Human Category:Children Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Anime Characters